The Greatest Treasure
by Okami Moony
Summary: Ni oro, ni riquezas, ni tesoros. A Tulio le bastaba con tener a Miguel a su lado. Slash. No contiene lemon.


**N/A: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre lo que en teoría es "una película dirigida a niños". De pequeña era una de mis favoritas, pero cuando ahora veo _La ruta hacia El Dorado_ (una de las mejores películas que he visto) veo y entiendo muchas cosas que de pequeña no podía, y no tengo la sensación de estar viendo una peli "exclusivamente para niños", me transmite demasiado como para pensar así. Como creo que no me explico bien, os dejo con el fic. Es cortito pero espero que os guste. Ah, me ha servido de inspiración escuchar _Someday Out of the Blue_, de Elton John, mientras lo escribía. Creo que es un detalle a tener en cuenta.**

******Supongo que a estas alturas muchos ya lo sabréis, pero en el primer guión que se hizo de esta película, Miguel y Tulio eran amantes.**

**Advertencia: Contiene slash. No hay lemon.  
**

* * *

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en llegar? –preguntó Miguel sin apartar la vista del mapa, desplegado sobre su regazo.

Tras otro largo día de recorrido, decidieron hacer noche en un acogedor claro que encontraron. Ambos estaban sentados en la hierba, planeando la ruta del día siguiente.

A su lado, Tulio le miró y cogió el mapa.

–Si no sufrimos percances y el mapa es correcto… –se rascó la barbilla, pensativo–, deberíamos llegar en cuatro días.

Miguel sonrió y se tumbó en la hierba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

–¿Te imaginas la cantidad de oro que debe de haber? –susurró, mirando al oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Tulio se recostó con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. Arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta de su compañero y compuso una media sonrisa.

–Bueno, si de verdad El Dorado existe, supongo que hará honor a su nombre.

Miguel le miró sin perder la sonrisa.

–¡Claro que existe! –exclamó risueño–. Imagínatelo, Tulio. Imagínate toda una ciudad bañada en oro, oro hasta donde te alcance la vista –respiró profundamente y sonrió más ampliamente–. Es el mayor tesoro del mundo.

Tulio desvió la vista. _El mayor tesoro del mundo._ En eso se equivocaba, estaba seguro.

A lo largo de su vida, había oído hablar de muchos tipos de tesoros: relucientes doblones, diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y, por supuesto, oro puro. Excluyendo unas pocas monedas, Tulio nunca había tenido en su poder ninguno de esos tesoros, pero sí poseía la mayor riqueza del mundo. Era algo que nunca cambiaría por nada y algo que cualquiera envidiaría.

Tulio tenía a Miguel a su lado.

Una montaña de oro nunca podría comprar esos momentos en los que el rubio le besaba con toda la pasión que yacía en su interior. Nada podría ser mejor que esas noches en las que Miguel le despertaba en plena madrugada con ganas de hacerle el amor, después de haberlo hecho hacía sólo unas horas atrás. Y es que a Miguel le gustaba mucho _jugar:_ adoraba hacerle cosquillas a Tulio para oírle reír hasta quedarse casi sin aire; en los momentos más intensos le gustaba hacerle sufrir mediante besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, y no daba tregua hasta que el moreno susurrase que ya no podía más y le rogaba que le tomase. Encontraba irresistibles los ojos verdes de su compañero, y esas risas y miradas cómplices que compartían cuando comenzaban a quitarse las ropas.

Los cabellos rubios de Miguel eran lo único dorado que Tulio necesitaba para ser verdaderamente feliz.

–…se me pone la piel de gallina de solo pensarlo –Miguel finalizó una frase que Tulio no escuchó–. ¿Tulio?

El aludido, perdido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó y le miró.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué?

–¿Me estás escuchando? –Miguel se incorporó sobre los codos–. Tengo la sensación de que Altivo me está haciendo más caso que tú –señaló con el pulgar al caballo, que descansaba a apenas tres metros de ellos.

–Perdona –el moreno se estiró y luego se rascó la nuca–. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

El rubio torció el gesto y le dio un suave manotazo en el hombro.

–¿En otra cosa? ¡Estamos a punto de llegar a la legendaria ciudad de oro! –Se le iluminaron los ojos–. ¡El Dorado, Tulio! ¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso?

Tulio pareció meditarlo unos instantes. Después entrecerró los ojos y compuso una media sonrisa, _esa sonrisa_, antes de agarrar a Miguel por la pechera de la camisa y juntar su frente con la de su compañero, ignorando la mirada confusa de éste.

–Tú, por ejemplo –le contestó antes de besarle profundamente y empujarle hacia atrás para que se tumbase. El rubio, adivinando las intenciones de Tulio, sonrió y emitió un sonido gutural cuando la lengua de su compañero acarició la suya. Segundos después, comenzó a desnudarle.

Se conocían desde adolescentes; juntos pasado por numerosas experiencias, unas buenas y otras no tanto. Pero ambos preferían quedarse con la parte buena de sus aventuras: habían reído juntos.

Y mientras la lengua de Miguel recorría juguetona el pecho desnudo de Tulio, al moreno empezó a darle igual si El Dorado existía o no. Tenía muy claro que mientras se mantuviesen juntos no importaba lo que les deparase el destino.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
